In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, whether directly and/or indirectly, then this reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions and/or is known to be relevant to any attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
HVAC systems are generally used to control various aspects of indoor air environment. In order to conduct air within the HVAC system, a ductwork is typically used. The ductwork usually includes a plurality of interconnected sectioned ducts. A common type of such duct is fabricated from a single-walled sheet metal formed into a plurality of conduits having rectangular or circular cross-sections.
Many jurisdictions have legal codes, such as building codes, regulating construction and maintenance of buildings located within the jurisdictions. In order to promote efficient energy use, some of such codes require the ductwork to be insulated at least during building construction. Such insulation limits thermal energy transfer between the air within the ductwork and the air outside the ductwork.
A typical ductwork insulation process involves wrapping fiberglass insulation jacket around many, if not all, ducts within the ductwork and taping the seams to seal. The HVAC system is then pressure tested to ensure absence of air leaks within the ductwork. Although such insulation method is relatively effective, the method can be time consuming and costly to implement. A more efficient technology for insulating ducts and ductworks is thus desired.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass one and/or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.